wartorn3edfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Magic
Fire magic description placeholder. Fire Magic Abilities Acolyte of the Flame Increase TP by 1. Gain Battle Magic. Prerequisite: 1 Tier 2 Fire Magic spell Master of the Flame Increase TP by 3. Prerequisite: 1 Tier 3 Fire Magic spell Tier 1 Fire Ball Cost: X/X Damage: X Range: 6 Effect: Increase your attack roll by half X. Burning Aura Cost: 3/3 Effect: For the remainder of the conflict, if any character would touch you with a melee attack or otherwise, you may first attack them with Flame Touch as a free action (you must still pay the cost). Prerequisite: Flame Touch Fire Wall Cost: X/X Range: 6 Effect: Create a rectangle that consists of X connected boxes. Any units in the effected area or that passes through it takes 1 damage, and any unit that stay inside the effected area for more than one round take 2 damage instead. The Fire Wall lasts for one round. Enchant Fire Cost: 2/2 Effect: Increase the base damage of a basic melee weapon by 5. This ability is consumed on hit. Fire Bolt Cost: X/X Damage: X Range:8 Effect: Increase your attack roll by half X. Fire Blast Cost: 5/X Range: 5 Damage: 5 Effect: If this attack hits, you may then move the target up to X squares away from you. You may target yourself with this spell. If you do the damage is reduced to 2. Body of Flame Cost: 5/5 Delay: 5 Effect: For the remainder of the conflict, you are immune to disease and attacks from bow or crossbow attacks. Increase all rolls with Fire spells by 2, for the remainder of the round (this does not stack). You also take no damage from walking through fire. Encircling Fires Cost: 3/3 Damage: 2 Effect: This attack hits on any roll but 1. Breath of Fire Cost: X/X Damage: X Effect: Increase your attack roll by half X. Fingers of Fire Cost: 5/4 Damage: 6 Range: Adjacent Effect: Increase your attack roll by half your Mysticism. Fire Trap Cost: 2/2 Damage: 5 Range: 5 Effect: Target an unoccupied square, for the remainder of combat any unit that travels through or stops on that square trigger the trap and are automatically hit. Tier 2 Flame Touch Cost: X/X Damage X Range: 1 Effect: This attack always hits. Raze to the Ground Cost: 10/10 Delay: 5 Effect: Destroy any structure the size of a large house. Those inside roll Finesse or Brutality at difficulty 10 to escape. If they do not, they take 15 damage. This roll may not be made while restrained, incapacitated, or otherwise unaware, and the difficulty is reduced by 5 if the escapee notices the character beginning to cast this spell. This may be cast to destroy smaller objects without catastrophic effects. Seething Inferno Cost: 0/1 Effect: The next Fire Magic attack you make will also stun the target. Hellfire Cost: 1/2 Effect: The damage from the next Fire Magic attack you cast can only be healed by time passing, and this damage may not be prevented or reduced. Fiery Consentration Cost: 0/1 Effect: For the next Fire Magic attack you make increase the attack modifier from half X to X. Black Fire Cost: 4/4 Effect: For the next Fire Magic attack you cast, note the damage delt. If the attack hits, the following turn the target again suffers damage equal to the damage dealt the previous attack minus thier Will, this effect lasts until the damage suffered is reduced to zero. While the effect is active the unit is feared and will remaind feared until ether the the damage suffered from this effect is reduced to zero or they pass a Will check against the amount of damage suffered that round from this effect (the effected target must take this Will check). (This effect can never last longer than 4 turns or Will Checks) Tier 3 Explosive Eruption Cost: X/X Damage: X Range: 10 Effect: Increase you attack roll by X. (X must be at least 6) Fiery Bombardment Cost: X/X Damage: X Range: 12 Delay: 10 Effect: Make 4 separate attacks. Roll these attacks one at a time. Increase your attack roll by X. Wings of Eternal Flame Delay: 10 Cost: 10/10 Delay: 10 Effect: For the Remainder of the conflict, your movement cost is halved and you may cast Fire Magic spells after moving. Double all damage you deal with Fire Magic Spells. Category:Magic Schools